Akina Hiizumi
Akina Hiizumi is the director of the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office and the successor of the Hiizumi Clan. Right now, he is the only one who can use Tuning. He is a main character in the manga and anime series Yozakura Quartet. Appearance Akina has dark brown, medium length hair that is quite messy. He has brown/amber eyes. He is mostly seen in a yellow shirt with dark brown collars. He wears a blue pants and a dark brown belt that is always hanging to the side. He also wears white sneakers. He occasionally wears a black vest that is unzipped. In the OAV, he wears a white polo-shirt with another black polo-shirt over it. He wears black trousers and plain black shoes. He also wears a belt, but here it is blue. As accessory, he always wears his sweatband on his right hand. The sweatband looks like two orange stripes with a black stripe between them. Personality Akina is easy-going and as the director of the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office, he is helpful to everyone. It is shown that he enjoys cooking and cleaning while his favourite food is curry. Akina has a mostly cheerful and carefree personality, and he enjoys spending time with his friends like any normal person. The problem is a lot of his friends are demons who want to “die” as his family puts it and go to the Afterworld. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to any of his friends, which is his entire motivation to fight and protect Sakurashin Town. He spends a lot of his time trying to help others and make them feel better. Akina is also what one would call the tsukkome (straight man) of his group of friends, together with his friend and constant rival, Kyosuke. He tends to make observations and corrects the antics of his friends, and it’s his reactions to things that make them funnier than they already are. History Akina was very young when he went to live with his grandfather, Makiharu, after the death of his parents. As a child Akina sought a way to comfort Hime when most of her powers were sealed away leaving a scar on her neck which aways bothered her. Akina observed this, and got to work sewing a scarf for Hime to hide her scar. Which was the start of Akina and Hime's close friendship for years to come. Rin used to hate Akina for being a human. Plot Abilities Tuning.png|Akina's Tuning Tuning big sphere.png|Akina created a larger sphere and prepares to attack Tuning: The prominent use of tuning is forcing one’s spirit out of their body. By using tuning on someone’s body and spirit directly, it forces the spirit out of the body. As the successor of the Hiizumi clan, Akina has the ability to send yōkai to the other world. When he does this, he holds his hands before him and creates a sphere of yellow/white energy. His hair grows to shoulderlength. He then shoots the energy to the yōkai and the yōkai disappears to the other world. Tuning can also be used in offense. When he does that, Akina created a larger sphere and shoots it at the target. The sphere is capable of penetrating one of Rin's force fields and is able to defeat an average yōkai. If Akina uses his powers too much in a short period of time, he will become out of alignment with that dimension, which isn’t what you would call a “good thing.” It’s not too good for his health either, and he’ll be in constant pain until someone from that dimension realigns him to that dimension by holding his hand. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hiizumi Life Counseling Office Category:Human Category:Protagonists